Promise
by Seto's Princess
Summary: Companion fic to Taking Over Me. A promise he held onto with hope. A promise that the other never intended to break. And words left unsaid. “You promised me… You promised, Zexion. You promised you’d come home!” Zemyx


**Promise**

Companion fic to Taking Over Me

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

I know similar plotlines to this have been done so many times, but since this is connected to my AkuRoku story, Taking Over Me, there is a point to this. It's short, I know, but it wasn't really meant to be that long anyway.

…

"You promised me… You promised, Zexion. You promised you'd come home!"

The cold bluish-gray walls of Proof of Existence echoed with the pain-filled sob that escaped the Melodious Nocturne's mouth. His gloved hands shook violently, tightly gripping the tombstone like marker that belonged to Organization XIII's number VI.

"How could you let them beat you, Zexy? How? You were… so strong, so smart. How could someone like you have fallen?"

…

_"Zexy!__ Zexy! __Zexion!"_

_"Hmm?"__ The slate-haired nobody stopped in his tracks and turned, letting his blond friend catch up to him._

_"Well um…"_

_"Yes, Demyx?"_

_The musician hesitated before asking, "When are you leaving?"_

_"Tomorrow."_

_"Oh."_

_A moment of silence passed and Zexion took that as he cue to turn and start walking again._

_Demyx blinked and looked up, losing his train of thought. "Wait, Zexy!"_

_"What is it, Demyx?"_

_"…How long will you be gone?"_

_The S__chemer paused, deep blue eyes scanning Demyx's face, trying to read his hopeful expression._

_"I'm not quite sure. It could be weeks, it could be months. It all depends on how long it __takes us to complete our mission there."_

_The __sitarist's__ face fell. __"…Oh."_

_The shorter of the two reached out, placing his hand on Demyx's shoulder. "I'll be back, Demyx. You can wait for me, can you?"_

_"…You promise, Zexy?"_

_Zexion nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "I promise."_

_"Really?"_

_A chuckle left the Schemer's lips. He leaned upward, planting a quick soft kiss on Demyx's cheek. __"Yes, Demyx."__ He turned and left, not catching the blush that graced the Nocturne's cheeks._

…

"Zexion…" Tears stained the grave-like stone; the eerie red color emanating from it illuminating Demyx's pained expression.

"I never got to tell you how I really feel… I love you, Zexion. I love you. I love you!" He cried pathetically, slamming his fists against the icy stone. The pain from the impact barely registered in his mind. All he could think about was the pain of losing Zexion. Like Axel had Roxas, Demyx had Zexion, but unlike Roxas, Zexion wouldn't be coming back.

In a flash of light and bubbles, Demyx summoned it his sitar and raised it above his head. "I love you and I can't tell you because you're gone! You promised you'd come back!"

In one swift motion, Demyx brought his beloved sitar crashing down against the panel displaying Zexion's weapon. The combined force of the impact and the intense pain in his hollow chest brought Demyx crashing down on his knees. A mangled cry filled the otherwise silent room.

…

Number IX wasn't sure how long he remained there on his knees, tears streaming from ocean-colored eyes. He wasn't aware of anything until he heard a pain-filled sigh from somewhere else in the room.

Demyx stood up weakly, rubbing his sore eyes. "…Who?" He tilted his head in question, spotting a head of crazy red hair. '_It's Axel…_'

The blonde walked over to the pyro, placing a hand on his shoulder, causing Axel jump slightly and turn, ready to attack whoever was there.

"…Demyx, what are you doing here?"

Demyx paid no mind to the green-eyed nobody's question. Instead, he glanced at the glowing blue stone belonging to number XIII, Roxas.

"…You're not the only one who's lost a friend, Axel. But, Roxas is still out there. You'll find him, I know you can. Just don't give up… not if you really care about him, and I know you do."

The redhead stared at his blonde companion, understanding his words upon seeing Demyx's tear-stained cheeks.

Demyx pulled away, walking out of the room and leaving Axel to his thoughts.

'_Find him, Axel. Find him and don't ever let go. Never…'_

**The End**

Eh, it wasn't much, but it might make more sense if you read the companion story to this, which is put in Axel's perspective. Thanks for reading.


End file.
